


Don't Need Permission

by allwaswell16



Series: Just Hear This [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Against the door at a club, Alternate Universe, Businessman Louis, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Hate to Love, Karaoke, M/M, Musician Harry, Musician Louis, POV Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Indie artist Harry Styles has become captivated by former pop star Louis Tomlinson after their paths begin crossing because Louis hopes to sign Harry's friend to his record label. They haven't always seen eye to eye, but Harry is confident that his feelings for Louis must be mutual. (He's wrong.)Or a time stamp from 'Just Hear This and Then I'll Go'. The 'Dangerous Woman' karaoke scene, but this time from Harry's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nottooldforthisship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottooldforthisship/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, B!  
> Before I was done writing the original fic, you asked for lyrics to make lyrics edits, and I had just finished writing a scene about Harry singing karaoke. So I sent you the lyrics to the song he sang even though we had never talked before. You made me a lovely edit, and then graciously said that when I was done writing the fic, I could use it to make a tumblr post. You were one of the first people I ever told I was writing a fic. I wasn’t even convinced yet that I would ever publish it. But you and your edit were a lot of the motivation I needed to finish it and have the courage to finally post it. (I remember during that time you posted about what a fan you are of Pride and Prejudice and that just made it all even more nerve wracking. Lmao.) So I hope you will enjoy rereading that scene of Harry singing ‘Dangerous Woman,’ but this time it’s in Harry’s point of view. hehe. All the love! xx -A

 

The Alibi is crowded tonight. Bodies press together in waves of people as anyone tries to pass another on the way to the bar or the loo or to sing karaoke. Harry stands with his friends, ignoring anyone else who tries to engage his attention. He tries to subtly scan the crowd for Louis. Louis’ friends are already here, and he feels annoyed at both Louis and himself for having to await his arrival. He hasn’t spoken to Louis since his confession about his sexuality, and unease sits heavily in the pit of his stomach. He has no misgivings about Louis knowing something like this about him. He may not know Louis as well as he would like to, but it’s clear the man is a loyal sort. No, his unease has to do with someone else entirely. That thought brings with it a different face flashing through his mind. One much less pleasant to think of--Ben. Harry’s vision clouds with red as he thinks about that viper sitting next to Louis, chatting him up at Jamie’s restaurant just a few nights ago. He knows Ben much better than he’d like to, and he’s quite pleased that Ben seems to have bowed out of coming tonight. He’s also quite pleased that it probably has to do with avoiding him, which makes it even that much sweeter.

His vision clears, and even though it would seem nearly impossible to find anyone amidst the throng, his eyes immediately narrow in on the beautiful man walking alongside Liam. He takes in the full picture as he watches Louis walk towards him. His eyes travel up the length of Louis’ powerful legs encased in skin tight black denim, a black graphic t-shirt begging to be rucked up and over his head, his hair done up and off his face, showcasing the sharp edges of his beauty. Harry doesn’t realize how intense his staring is until Louis meets his gaze before looking away quickly. Harry smirks.

Louis edges along the outside of their group as far from Harry as possible. Harry frowns but presumes Louis’ purpose is simply to spend more time with James whilst he’s here in London. However, he begins to find it more and more irksome that as he tries to sidle closer to Louis, Louis seems to remain just out of his grasp. He doesn’t bother to hide his interest. Louis glances over at him fairly often, and Harry always returns the look. What exactly is Louis playing at here? Hard to get? Does he want Harry to chase him? Because Harry is definitely up for that.

They may be in a VIP section of the club, but their server is having trouble getting across to them as often as they’d like. He wonders if he should make his way to the bar for another scotch, when Louis begins moving in the direction of the bar. By the time he can make his way over, he sees Louis squeezed in up against Niall. He finally makes it fairly close to Louis, when Niall slings an arm around Louis’ shoulder and points his drink in the direction of their table.

“Louis! Have ya seen our lovebirds then?”

For the first time tonight, something else steals Harry’s attention. He whips his head towards the direction indicated by Niall’s drink and sees what’s been in front of him all night, Zayn and Liam. They’re pressed together, talking to each other and ignoring everyone else. Harry has seen that look in Liam’s eyes before, a starry eyed one. It worries him a bit. He tries to set that thought aside for the moment.

“We’re gonna sign that kid, Louis. Mark. My. Words.” At the sound of Niall’s voice, Harry looks back at the bar and watches as Niall punctuates his words with taps of his pint glass to Louis’ forehead.

Louis glances at him and then back at Niall. “Mind if you keep your voice down, and oh, I don’t know, maybe stop putting your drink on my face.”

“Why do I gotta keep my voice down, Lou? It’s fucking obvious as fuck that Liam is mad for him. So ya think Zayn’ll ask you to be best man or what? Ha! That’ll be hilarious what with Harry probably being Liam’s!” Niall laughs loudly as he sets his drink on the bar carelessly spilling it down the side.

Harry suddenly finds that he’s finally made his way close enough to Louis as to be undeniably noticed by him and finally able to say something, anything. “Hello.”

“Hello? I’ve been here for like two hours. If you were wanting to say hello you’re a few hours late,” Louis retorts.

“Yes, I know. You’ve been busy talking to people though. I saw you at Jamie Oliver’s opening. Did you enjoy your meal?” Harry replies, stiffly.

“Yes, I did,” Louis answers.  “Actually, I believe you know someone I met that night.”

Harry can feel his face turn to stone.

Louis swallows a shot of whatever liquor that was placed in front of him and continues on. “He’s not here tonight though. Too bad.  We seemed to have a lot in common.”

Harry has had just enough alcohol as to not quite know what to think about this. He opens his mouth to speak when the music suddenly kicks in for the next karaoke singer. He watches Louis’ personal assistant walk up to the mic and begin drunkenly singing Shania Twain’s “You’re Still the One.” It makes him smile. He’s always liked this song.

His attention returns to Louis when he hears him call out to Niall. “Be back in a minute. Going to take a piss.”

Louis doesn’t turn back to see that he’s following him, but fuck it. He’s finally seeing his chance to at least speak with Louis for a few minutes without an audience. He stands outside the door to the loo for a minute before walking in. He finds Louis, alone, washing his hands. Harry walks over to him and stands next to the sink, staring at their joint reflection in the mirror. He stares ruminating on how Louis’ beauty so perfectly matches his own until he sees Louis look back at him through the glass. Louis looks a bit petulant but says nothing, so Harry finally says, “I like this song.”

“What?” Louis snaps.

“’You’re Still the One.’ It’s a Shania Twain song.”

Louis stops drying his hands and looks at Harry in astonishment.

Harry grins back at him a bit proud that he’s surprised him. “What? I’ve always liked it.” He shrugs.

“I know it’s a fucking Shania Twain song. I just can’t believe you like that song. Oh sure, you like Shania Twain, but hate my songs.  My songs are fucking great, you wanker. Three to four minutes of heaven, I’d say. Better than Shania fucking Twain that’s for fucking sure.”

 _What_? Harry’s brows furrow. That’s not at all his opinion of Louis’ songs. “They are, Lou. Really. Your songs. They really are great. They’re catchy and wonderful and beautiful, and I can’t get them out of my head.” He can’t get Louis out of his head period.

Louis pokes him in the chest with his finger. “You don’t get to say that now! I know what you really think you pretentious arsehole.”

Harry ignores Louis’ words and smiles at his touch as he captures Louis’ hand in his own. “You’re drunk.”

Louis shakes him off. “So are you!” Louis fires back. “Drunk, I mean. You’re drunk, too!”

“Maybe,” Harry laughs. God, this is confusing. He’s not sure if it’s the alcohol running through him or not, but all he can think about is how fit Louis looks with his eyes shooting blue flames. “Fuck. I must be.”

Louis’ eyes narrow. “Are you laughing at me?”

Harry’s voice deepens. “What if I am? What are you going to do about it?”

“Listen you twat. I’m not going to hit you. For one thing you’re a lot bigger than me. For another thing I’m not a fighter. I’m a lover not a fighter. Well, except for maybe on Twitter.”

“Prove it.” Harry walks over and locks the door.

Louis looks at the door incredulously. “What in the actual fuck. Why would there be a lock on this door? That is so bizarre. This is a bathroom for multiple people. There are stalls in here. They’re practically encouraging people to have sex in their bathrooms and inconvenience everyone else. This is outrageous.”

Harry shrugs as he watches Louis walk over to the door and lock and unlock the door multiple times as though to be sure it’s actually a lock. Harry honestly couldn’t tell anyone his thought processes at the moment, but he moves his body until he’s crowding Louis into the door. He reaches over Louis’s shoulder and clicks the lock back into place. He’s close enough to smell Louis now, and nothing could stop him from nosing along Louis’ neck to chase more of it. Lavender washing powder and tobacco and something indescribable. He’s so close he can feel Louis’ muscles tense. His lips nearly press up against Louis’ ear as he growls into it. “I think I asked you to prove you aren’t a fighter, Louis.”

“Erm, what?” Louis chokes out. “I…I…don’t…” Louis turns around to face him. He looks as confused as Harry felt a few moments prior, but now Harry’s body is burning with want and his confusion has gone up in smoke. He licks his lips as he wonders what Louis tastes like. He decides to find out. Louis’ eyes open wide is the last thing he sees before he presses his lips to Louis’.

If he’d thought his body was aflame before this moment, he thought wrong. Flames rip through his veins as he groans into Louis’ mouth and presses him up against the door. All reason, all thought in cinders as he pushes their hips together and slides his hands over Louis’ spectacular bum. God, how he’s longed to get his hands on him like this. How many times has he awaken from his dreams burning for Louis? He uses the leverage his hands give him to forcefully push Louis even further against him as his fingers press in just as he has been fantasizing of doing. His tongue finds entrance into Louis’ mouth as one small thought makes it through the haze. Louis is kissing him back.

It’s the last thought he has before Louis’s fingers reach through his hair and tug at the curls he finds there, and fuck if that isn’t the one thing guaranteed to go straight to Harry’s cock. He groans as he feels his dick harden against Louis’ body and just as Harry starts to move against him, the door behind Louis’ back falls open as they both stumble out into the corridor.

“What the fuck?” Harry croaks as his body cries out at the loss of what he has been coveting for weeks.

Louis is standing a few paces away laughing in triumph, his eyes sparkling with mischief. So damn captivating. Harry is left with a bemused smile as Louis hops up one time clapping his hands together, still laughing, before he turns and pushes into the crowd.

Harry wills his dick to calm down now that it’s clear it will be seeing no action, but it doesn’t want to seem to take no for an answer. He stands at the edge of the crowd and looks towards their table of friends. He sees Louis’ head turned his way although he can’t discern the look on his face from here. He tries to adjust himself a bit and then makes his way towards the karaoke set up. The DJ takes his headphones off to hear him.

“What song you looking for, mate?”

“Do you have ‘Dangerous Woman?’”

The DJ lifts an eyebrow and grins. “As a matter of fact, I do. Very ambitious.”

Harry lifts an eyebrow in return. “Sing it in my shower all the time.”

He waits for the last person to come off the small stage and glances out at the crowds. Quite a few are eying him curiously, probably wondering if he’s going to sing. As he walks up to the stage, the place erupts into drunken cheers.

He can feel his stage persona begin to take over as he smiles wickedly at the crowd. He seems to have every person’s attention just as he intends. He’s still hard in his jeans, and he wonders if anyone can tell. Louis will know, and really that's all that matters. He clutches the mic and knows his biceps bulge out of the tight black t-shirt he’s wearing. The opening guitar riff of Ariana Grande’s ‘Dangerous Woman’ begins. Harry licks his lips and sings the first line.

            _Don’t need permission_

_Made my decision_

_To test my limits_

He loses sight of Louis as every person there seems to jump up, hooting and hollering at him. He’s almost to the chorus when he finally sees Louis stand up as well. He lets a sultry sideways smile cross his face. Harry stares at him intently as he belts out the next lines of the song.

_Somethin’ ‘bout you_

_Makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin’ ‘bout, somethin’ ‘bout, somethin’ ‘bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t_

His eyes burn straight through the crowd to Louis’ face. He watches as Louis sinks back into his chair and disappears from sight.

 

///

Tumblr post: [Don't Need Permission](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/155297460251/happy-birthday-b-happy-birthday-to-my-sweet)

 

Please reblog if you liked it! 

 

Also, come talk to me on tumblr anytime! xx

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, B! xx


End file.
